El bosque de los corazones dormidos
by Naye Kuchiki
Summary: Esto es un copiar y pegar de la obra de Esther Sanz. El argumento está dentro.
1. La Dehesa

_Bueno, nueva historia... review si os ha gustado._

_**Argumento:** Tras la muerte de su abuela, Rukia se ve obligada a dejar Barcelona para trasladarse a Colmenar, un pequeño pueblo de montaña donde reside el único familiar que le queda con vida. Apenas se conoces, pero tendrán que convivir un año entero, hasta que Rukia cumpla los dieciocho._

_ Lejos de su casa y de su mundo, Rukia deberá enfrentarse a sí misma y a sus propios fantasmas, y mientras desentierra viejos secretos familiares, dos chicos totalmente diferentes, Kaien e Ichigo, despertarán la magia de su corazón dormido... con consecuencias imprevisibles._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

_Mi vida es como una de esas películas de terror en las que todos los protagonistas van muriendo uno tras otro y sabes que pronto llegará tu hora. No importa lo que hagas para huir de ella. La muerte aguarda con paciencia su momento, agazapada tras tu sombra, dispuesta a sorprenderte cuando menos lo esperas._

_En eso yo jugaba con ventaja, sabía que no andaba lejos. Tampoco me importaba. La había visto tantas veces de cerca que no la temía. A mis casi diecisiete años asumía el destino con resignación de quien conoce su suerte. Tras la muerte de mi abuela, el último ser querido que me quedaba, la incógnita de dónde acabarían mis días tardó poco en despejarse._

_La Dehesa se convirtió en la antesala de mi fin; un lugar hermoso en el que aguardar mi turno. Lo comprendí cuando vi su reflejo en la ventana del viejo torreón. Era el rostro de un fantasma, o tal vez de la misma muerte._

_Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan bella._

**La Dehesa**

Estaba lloviendo cuando mi tío vino a recogerme a la estación de autobuses. Al bajar del autocar, cerré los ojos y dejé que el viento suave del cierzo acariciara mi pelo y refrescara mis mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto. Un olor a madera y a tierra mojada me dio la bienvenida. A pesar de la fina lluvia y del tiempo, demasiado helado para principios de octubre, la fría acogida de aquel lugar me pareció incluso más cálida que la de mi tío.

- Tienes una pinta horrible, Rukia.

Esperé en vano la sonrisa burlona o el gesto cariñoso que suele suceder a una frase como aquella.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que mi tío Byakuya no bromeaba. Solo había constatado un hecho: mi aspecto era espantoso. Hacía días que apenas probaba bocado y semanas que lloraba sin tregua.

La idea de refugiarme en aquel pueblo de la sierra no había sido mía. Sencillamente, no tuve otra opción. Tras la muerte de mi abuela, un mes después del suicidio de mi madre, yo estaba sola en este mundo. No tenía adónde ir. Muertos todos mis parientes en Barcelona, un asistente social localizó a mi único familiar vivo en un pueblecito de Soria. Apenas nos conocíamos, y no nos unía ningún lazo de consanguinidad, pero tendríamos que convivir hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho. Todo un año. Pasado ese tiempo, recuperaría el control de mi vida.

Por su semblante malhumorado entendí que no estaba muy conforme con mi llegada. Yo no era más que un improvisto incómodo; la sobrina de una mujer -la hermana de mi madre- de la que había enviudado hacía más de quince años.

"Solo será un año", me repetí a mí misma.

Pero lo cierto es que no sabía qué ocurriría conmigo pasado ese plazo. El piso de renta antigua en el que vivía con mi abuela había vuelto a manos de su propietario. Era un piso amplio, situado en Sant Gervasi. Estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir allí, que me costó entender que debía abandonarlo. Todos los recuerdos de mi infancia estaban en aquella casa y en aquel barrio acomodado de Barcelona.

Exiliarse en un pueblo de doscientos habitantes no era la mejor suerte para una chica de dieciséis años acostumbrada al bullicio de una gran cuidad, pero la idea de aislarme de todo, en el fondo, me atraía. Al menos allí no tendría que soportar las caras compasivas de mis compañeros de instituto. No les culpo. Perder a los dos seres que más quieres, de forma trágica y con tan poca diferencia, es algo que toca el corazón de cualquiera.

En las seis horas que duró el viaje hice memoria de mis veranos en el pueblo de mi madre. Ella vivía en todos esos recuerdos. Eran imágenes poco precisas. Yo era muy pequeña por aquel entonces. Traté también de imaginarme cómo sería Colmenar en la actualidad. Hacía más de diez años que no pisaba sus calles empedradas y sus bosques de prados verdes.

Desde el momento en que el autocar dejó la autopista para adentrarse en la comarcal que serpenteaba por los pueblos de Soria, me sentí extrañamente reconfortada. Unos altísimos pinos flanqueaban la estrecha carretera por ambos lados.

De alguna manera, noté la presencia de mi madre en aquel paisaje, como si su alma estuviera allí para recibirme. Evoqué su dulce sonrisa de los buenos tiempos, cuando la enfermedad aún no la había borrado de su bello rostro. El asiento vacío a mi lado me hizo comprender lo sola que estaba. ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto que me acompañara en aquel viaje! Mis dedos juguetearon con el colgante que conservaba de ella: una cadena con una diminuta llave de plata. Recordé el momento en que me lo había regalado y abrochado al cuello. No me lo había quitado desde entonces.

Al llegar, tuve la impresión de haber hecho un viaje al pasado. Colmenar parecía haberse congelado en plena Edad Media. Las casas de piedra gris, con tejados rojos y chimeneas cónicas, formaban una estampa muy distinta a la ciudad que había dejado atrás esa misma mañana. Alcé los ojos hasta el campanario y vi un enorme nido de cigüeña. Al fondo, las montañas verdes lucían sus cimas nevadas.

Byakuya me esperaba sentado en un banco, junto a la parada de autobuses. Supe que era él al instante. No había nadie más en aquella plaza. Tras su desconcertante frase de bienvenida, tomó una de mis mochilas y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Di por hecho que íbamos a su casa, en el pueblo, así que me sorprendió que se parara junto a un Land Rover y metiera mis cosas en el maletero. Aun así, entré en el coche sin rechistar. No sabía adónde nos dirigíamos. Tampoco me importaba.

Salimos del pueblo en dirección al monte por un camino sin asfaltar. A las afueras, me fijé en un letrero que indicaba un lugar de producción apícola. Sabía por la abuela que la miel se producía desde hacía tiempo por los lugareños. Mi propio tío tenía colmenas en propiedad y se dedicaba al suministro de miel y mermelada ecológica a varios puntos de la comarca.

A medida que ganábamos altura, el paisaje se tornó más exhuberante. A un extenso bosque de helechos y pinos verdes se unían en ocasiones pequeños robles y hayas, cuyas hojas amarillas, ocres y naranjas inundaban el monte de colores otoñales. Reconocí en ellos el escenario de los cuentos y leyendas que me explicaron de niña. Durante unos segundos, creí incluso que algún hada o duende saldría a nuestro encuentro.

Aparté la mirada de aquel paraje y la enfoqué unos segundos en mi tío. Había algo en él que me aterraba. Conducía con el ceño fruncido y la boca prieta. No tendría más de cuarenta años, pero su indumentaria -una camisa de franela a cuadros y unos pantalones de pana con tirantes- le otorgaban un aspecto rural más propio de un anciano.

Aquel silencio incómodo me forzó a decir algo amable. El cielo se había vuelto negro.

- Tenemos encima una buena tormenta...

- No tendrías que haber salido de la ciudad. Este no es lugar para una chica como tú -dijo mi tío sin apartar la vista del camino de tierra.

- Yo ya no tengo un lugar... -murmuré.

- ¿De verdad no tienes a nadie en Barcelona? ¿Alguien que pueda cuidar de ti?

- Sé cuidarme sola. No necesito a nadie -protesté molesta.

En realidad, sí había alguien que se preocupaba por mí. La idea de que dejara el curso y me fuera a vivir con un pariente desconocido había despertado el recelo de Isane, mi tutora en el instituto -y una de las pocas amigas que tuvo mi madre-. Antes de subir al autocar había insistido por enésima vez para que no me marchara. " Podemos hablar con el asistente social...", me había dicho; pero yo le mentí diciéndole que quería ir... Hubiera deseado tener más control sobre mí y contener el llanto que amenazaba en mi garganta en ese momento. Tragué saliva. Ella me acarició el pelo de una forma muy parecida a como lo hacía mi madre, y yo no pude evitar abrazarme a ella. Rompí a llorar. "No te preocupes por mí", le pedí entre sollozos. "Todo irá bien."

- Si no necesitas a nadie, ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo mi tío devolviéndome al presente.

- Soy una menos, ¿recuerdas? Necesito un tutor hasta que cumpla los dieciocho. Y tú eres mi único "familiar" -pronuncié esa palabra con desdén para ocultar la tristeza que me producía su actitud- que me queda.

- Lo sé -murmuró Byakuya suavizando un poco el tono-. Soy tu único familiar, pero también tu peor opción. No se me dan bien las personas.

No esperaba una gran acogida, pero saber que mi presencia molestaba tanto a mi tío hizo que de nuevo amenazaran las lágrimas en mis ojos. Me mordí el labio y controlé el deseo apremiante de dejarlas salir.

- Y, además, ¿qué pasa con tus estudios? ¿Has dejado el colegio?

- El instituto -le corregí-. No, no lo he dejado. Me he traído todos los libros. Estudiaré por mi cuenta y me examinaré en junio.

- Lo tienes todo controlado, ya veo -dijo mi tío esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal anda tu economía?

- Tengo una pequeña pensión asignada para mis gastos, pero la herencia no podré tocarla hasta que sea mayor de edad.

Me extrañó que mi tío no estuviera al corriente de esos detalles siendo mi tutor legal. Aun así, continué:

- La abuela tenía unos ahorros... Y una propiedad. En el testamento se menciona algo sobre una casa, aunque creo que está medio en ruinas.

- Ya.

Sus facciones se contrajeron de nuevo y permanecimos callados el resto del camino.

La sintonía de "Bella's Lullaby" sonó en mi bolso para avisarme de la entrada de un mensaje nuevo. Solo era un recordatorio de la biblioteca para que renovara el carné de socia, pero suspiré aliviada al saber que mi móvil tenía cobertura en aquel inhóspito lugar.

.

Finalmente, llegamos a una aldea formada por dos casas de piedra y una antigua caballeriza. Una de las viviendas estaba medio derruida; la otra tenía aspecto de torreón. Había un cartel de madera en la entrada.

- La Dehesa -leí en voz baja. No era la primera vez que leía ese nombre...

Recordé vagamente ese lugar. Había un estanque de agua verde con nenúfares que me resultó familiar. me asaltó el recuerdo de un bote de cristal con una rana dentro y me visualicé de renacuaja con una enorme red anudada a un palo. Recuperar aquel recuerdo de mi infancia me hizo sonreír. Por fin un sentimiento agradable.

Byakuya entró en la casa con forma de torreón y empezó a sacar unas cajas con botes de miel y mermelada. Tenían un aspecto artesanal que me pareció encantador. Me costó imaginarme a ese huraño pariente etiquetando cada bote con aquella delicada caligrafía y anudando en ellos de forma primorosa una telilla de cuadros. Seguí sus pasos y le ayudé a cargar su dulce mercancía en el Land Rover. Cuando salió con la última caja, me quedé en el interior de la casa.

- No nos quedaremos mucho rato -me gritó desde fuera-. Tengo que hacer el reparto, pero antes te dejaré en Colmenar para que te instales.

Una vez liberada de cajas, levanté la vista de aquella enorme mesa de roble y contemplé el salón de estilo rústico que daba entrada a la casa. El doble acristalamiento de las ventanas y la madera bien pulida y barnizada me hizo adivinar una reforma reciente. La estancia destilaba la misma delicadeza con la que habían sido envasados aquellos botecitos.

Era un lugar sobrio pero acogedor. Las paredes de piedra contrastaban con la calidez de las vigas y el suelo, ambos de pino. Había una alfombra de lana junto a la chimenea y un sofá con mullidos cojines. La cocina de leña antigua estaba integrada en esa misma estancia. Y junto a ella, una escalera de madera conectaba el piso inferior con dos plantas más. Seguí el impulso de subir por ella.

En la primera planta había cinco puertas. Las abrí una a una. Solo hallé dos dormitorios y un baño arreglado. Supuse que mi tío pasaba temporadas puntuales en aquella casa. Aun así, se notaba que hacía tiempo que no la habitaba porque había polvo acumulado y un colchón enrollado sobre el somier de cada habitación.

Seguí escaleras arriba hasta toparme con una puerta maciza de roble. Estaba cerrada con llave.

Cuando bajé a la calle, ya había tomado una determinación. Seguí el ruido de un motor que provenía del establo. Mi tío lo había transformado en una especie de taller donde elaboraba sus productos artesanales. Además de la maquinaria y varias pilas de leña, dos bicicletas se apilaban en una esquina junto a un ciclomotor que mi tío trataba de poner a punto.

- Quiero quedarme aquí.

Mi tío apagó el motor y me miró fijamente unos segundos.

- Imposible.

Le miré con ojos suplicantes.

Deseaba estar sola con todas mis fuerzas. No tener que sonreír o poner buena cara, no tener que relacionarme con nadie; especialmente con él. La idea de convivir con mi tío me asustaba más que la soledad misma.

- Pero es que quiero quedarme...

- No es motivo suficiente.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. No es lugar para...

- ... una chica como yo. ¡Eso ya lo has dicho! Ni Comenar ni la Dehesa son sitios para mí. Pero resulta que tú no me conoces. No tienes ni idea de cómo soy.

- Sé que eres una niña de ciudad. Llorona y frágil. Estás tan flacucha que saldrías volando en cuanto el cierzo soplara con un poquito de fuerza. Eso por no hablar de los lobos o los jabalíes hambrientos que se pasean por aquí en cuanto oscurece. Sacarían partido hasta de un saquito de huesos como tú.

- ¡Soy más fuerte de lo que crees! No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

- No me entiendas mal, Rukia. Tú no me preocupas lo más mínimo. Hasta hace unas semanas ni recordaba tu existencia. Pero ahora soy tu tutor legal y si algo te ocurriera tendría problemas. Vendrás conmigo a casa.

- Si no te preocupo nada, ¿por qué aceptaste mi custodia?

- Lo quiera o no, hay hilos que nos unen.

Aquella enigmática respuesta me dejó sin argumentos durante unos segundos. Después contraataqué.

- La Dehesa también es mi casa.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Esta es la casa en ruinas que se menciona en la herencia, ¿verdad? La has arreglado y adaptado a tu negocio, pero estoy segura de haber leído ese nombre en el testamento.

Mi tío me lanzó una mirada cargada de resentimiento y desconfianza.

- Yo solo quiero quedarme un tiempo... -dije con voz lastimera.

- Maldita niña -murmuró entre dientes-. Eres tan testaruda como...

Sus palabras frenaran en seco.

- Como...

- No importa. Seguro que vas a hacer lo que quieras de todos modos...

Seguí sus pasos hasta la casona principal. La lluvia caía ahora de forma torrencial sobre nuestras cabezas formando una espesa cortina de agua.

No había electricidad, pero un generador abastecía la casa con una tenue luz. La caldera funcionaba con leña y el agua procedía de un depósito instalado en el tejado. Mi tío me mostró algunos aspectos prácticos de la casa y sacó un enorme cesta de mimbre de la alacena.

- Ya que vas a quedarte aquí, trata de ser útil. Recoge tantas endrinas, moras, freses y bayas silvestres como encuentres... ¿Sabrás reconocerlas, niña de ciudad?

- Las fresas son esas cositas rojas con un rabito verde, ¿verdad? -contesté con bravuconería.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era una endrina ni para qué diablos se utilizaba, o qué diferencia había entre una mora y una baya silvestre... pero preferí no decírselo a mi tío en aquel momento. ¡Ya me las arreglaría!

- No te alejes mucho del camino -continuó mi tío ignorando mi comentario-. Volveré en una semana para arreglarte el ciclomotor. Mientras tanto, puedes bajar al pueblo en bici o caminando. Solo hay diez kilómetros.

Mi tío despareció tras la puerta y regresó un minuto después empapado de pies a cabeza. Solo necesitó un viaje para entrar todas mis cosas. Estaba oscureciendo. Le acompañé a la salida.

- Una cosa más -dijo antes de esfumarse bajo la lluvia.

- ¿Sí?

- Si tienes problemas, no me llames.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Primera noche

_Aquí de nuevo con la historia... review si os ha gustado... gracias por los comentarios... :D_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Primera noche**

Aquella noche -mi primera en la Dehesa- supe de verdad lo que es el miedo.

Reconozco que no lo esperaba.

El dolor de las últimas semanas había anestesiado cualquier otro sentimiento, haciéndome creer que no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera tristeza.

Estaba equivocada.

La soledad despierta fantasmas olvidados en el alma.

Permanecí en el resquicio de la puerta observando cómo se alejaba mi tío. Contemplé la luz de su todoterreno mientras se hacía diminuta, hasta fundirse con el negro de la noche. No había luna ni estrellas en el cielo. Solo la más absoluta oscuridad, iluminada cada pocos segundos por un relámpago. Contemplé un rato la nada.

Me sentí bien... y mal al mismo tiempo.

Me sentí bien por haberme salido con la mía. Apenas había pasado unas horas junto a mi tío y ya lo odiaba. No quería estar con él.

Me sentí mal porque no estaba segura de poder arreglármelas sola. El miedo y el frío estaban empezando a calar en mis fuerzas y, por primera vez, dudé de mi decisión. Mi tío era una persona horrible, pero al menos en su casa de Colmenar estaría a salvo.

Sentí el aullido lejano de unos lobos y el lamento lúgubre de una lechuza sobrevolando la casa, tal vez en busca de un cobijo. Un imponente trueno partió el cielo en dos. Me averguënza reconocer que pegué un grito horrible.

Cerré de un portazo y eché todos los cerrojos.

Me obligué a tranquilizarme.

Aquel torreón era demasiado grande para calentarse en apenas unas horas, pero junto a la chimenea se estaba bien. Agradecí que mi tío la hubiera encendido antes de irse. Yo solo debía procurar que no se apagara; era la caldera que alimentaba los radiadores de toda la casa. Eché dos buenos troncos y subí en busca de unas mantas y una almohada. Aquella noche preferí dormir cerca del hogar... y de la puerta.

La escalera crujió bajo mis pies. En el piso de arriba, el suelo de madera temblaba con cada uno de mis pasos, emitiendo un sonido agudo. Tras rastrear varias cómodas y cajones, encontré en un armario la ropa de cama que andaba buscando.

Al salir de la habitación, mis pies desobedecieron mi deseo de bajar al salón y subieron un piso más. Me topé con la misma puerta de roble que había descubierto cerrada esa tarde. Intenté forzarla con todo el peso de mi cuerpo, pero solo conseguí hacerme daño en un hombro.

Y entonces lo oí.

Era un sonido acompasado y lento, como una respiración. Alguien... -o algo- resoplaba con fuerza a escasos metros de mí, separados tan solo por aquella puerta maciza. Me llevé una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba en mi garganta con salir y empecé a respirar con rapidez. Presa del pánico y con el pulso acelerado, me quede un rato inmóvil, temblorosa, sin saber qué hacer. El ruido cesó y yo apoyé una oreja en la puerta para escuchar: nada, silencio. ¿Me lo habría imaginado? Con el corazón en un puño, bajé al piso de abajo y me acurruqué en el sofá, cubriéndome bien con una manta.

Me dije que no había motivos para estar asustada. Solo era una tormenta. El miedo estaba alimentando mi imaginación y engañando mis sentidos. Decidí burlarlo distrayendo mi mente. Cogí mi mochila y saqué de ella varias cosas: el iPod, un libro de bolsillo y el móvil.

La música de Alicia Keys me ayudó a recuperar el pulso. Al poco rato, me sorprendí a mí misma tarareando "No One" y recordando a Rangiku. A ella le encantaba Alicia Keys.

Nos conocimos en primero de ESO cuando ella llegó nueva al instituto. Antes de conocerla, yo no tenía mejor amiga. Bueno, lo cierto es que no tenía amigas. Las chicas de mi clase se reían de mí porque era una niña silenciosa y porque tardé mucho en desarrollarme. Cuando Rangiku me eligió, ya nadie volvió a reírse. La gente empezó a respetarme. Ella era todo lo contrario a mí: alta, rubia, divertida, rica y popular.

El año pasado había convencido a sus padres para estudiar el último curso de instituto en San Diego, California. La eché de menos nada más subirse al avión; fue el preludio de lo mucho que la necesité cuando murió mi abuela. Desde entonces, nos habíamos enviado mensajes casi a diario, pero con todo el lío de mi viaje a Soria hacía días que no le escribía.

Calculé mentalmente las nueve horas de diferencia horaria y me decidí a escribirle un SMS. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo un sábado a las doce del mediodía.

_¡Hola, Ran! Ya estoy en Soria. Mi tío es un monstruo, pero le he convencido para vivir sola en una casa que tiene en el bosque. Es un viejo torreón que parece sacado de una de esas pelis de miedo que tanto nos gustan. Mola mucho, pero estoy totalmente incomunicada. ¡No tiene internet! Hace frío y ahora mismo hay tormenta. Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo..._

No estaba segura de que Rangiku me contestara al instante, así que metí de nuevo el móvil en la mochila. Sacudí varios cojines para ponerme cómoda y cerré los ojos de puro agotamiento.

Los primeros acordes de "Bella's Lullaby" me avisaron de su respuesta. Cogí el móvil excitada. A partir de entonces, los mensajes se sucedieron hasta darnos la medianoche.

_¡Me tenías preocupada! Desapareciste del Messenger y del Facebook sin decir nada... ¿Una casa solitaria en las montañas? ¿Frío? ¿Tormenta? Lo siento, baby, pero no cuentes conmigo. Yo estoy en la playa, con dos chicos guapos y un refresco en la mano. ¡Muérete de envidia! :)_

_._

_Yo estoy sola y muerta de miedo. ¡También de envidia! :) Pero no importa... Al menos me he librado de las clases por una temporada. Voy a prepararme los exámenes por mi cuenta y trabajaré para mi tío recolectando frutos del bosque._

_._

_¡Qué mona! Cuando vayas por el bosque con tu cestita ten cuidado con el lobo, Caperucita! Ja, ja, ja. Seguro que no es tan malo como lo describes... ¡Tienes una casa para ti sola! ¿Por qué no organizas un fiestón?_

_._

_Pero ¡si no conozco a nadie! el lugar más cercano está a 10 km y es un pueblo de 300 habitantes._

_._

_Pues pasa del lobo y date a conocer en ese pueblo. ¡Quién sabe! A lo mejor está allí el chico de tu vida esperándote._

Solté una carcajada. Solo a ella podían ocurrírsele ideas tan descabelladas. ¡Una fiesta! ¡El chico de mi vida! Traté de imaginarme cómo serían los jóvenes de Colmenar y los visualicé como réplicas de mi tío: chicos de rasgos duros con ropa de anciano pero de mi edad. Me reí de mi propia ocurrencia.

El intercambio de mensajes con Rangiku consiguió animarme. Le prometí que bajaría al pueblo al día siguiente y buscaría un cibercafé para conectarme a Facebook y explicarle los últimos acontecimientos. Ella prometió colgar unas fotos de su última fiesta en San Diego y otras de los dos tíos con los que estaba en la playa.

Tras enviarle un último SMS de despedida, guardé el móvil, saqué el neceser de una de mis mochilas y fui al lavabo a asearme. Había uno en esa misma planta. Me sentía sucia después de un largo día de viaje, así que, a pesar del frío, me armé de valor y me metí en la ducha. Descubrí horrorizada que aquella casa no disponía de agua caliente. La caldera solo abastecía el sistema de calefacción.

Me lavé resoplando y emitiendo grititos. El agua helada me cortaba la respiración. Me sequé a toda prisa y me puse un pijama de invierno y un grueso jersey de lana. Después me enfrenté a mi imagen en el espejo del baño. Contemplé mi rostro mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado. Tenía los labios morados y la piel muy pálida. Tal vez se debiera a la luz amarillenta y tenue de aquella casa, pero mi tez, más cetrina y transparente de lo habitual, parecía la de un fantasma. A punto de asustarme de mi propio reflejo, salí confusa del baño y me acomodé de nuevo en el sofá.

Acurrucada y cubierta con varias mantas, fui acostumbrándome silbido constante de la lluvia y el viento, acompañados de truenos y relámpagos, como si se tratara de una música de fondo. El calor del hogar consiguió que mis dientes dejaran de castañear. Poco a poco, mi cuerpo subió de temperatura y empezó a sentirse a gusto entre las mantas.

Fue entonces cuando abrí el libro que había sacado unas horas antes. _Rimas y leyendas, _de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Escogí una leyenda al azar, "El monte de las ánimas", y empecé a leer.

A medida que avanzaba en el relato, me iba inquietando más. La espeluznante historia transcurría en Soria, en un lugar que bien podía haber sido el bosque que rodeaba a la Dehesa.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en uno de los párrafos:

_Desde entonces dicen que cuando llega la noche de difuntos se oye doblar sola la campana, y que las ánimas de los muertos, envueltas en jirones de sus sudarios, corren como en una cacería fantástica por entre las breñas y los zarzales. Los ciervos braman espantados, los lobos aúllan, las culebras dan horrorosos silbidos, y al otro día se han visto impresas en la nieve las huellas de los descarnados pies de los esqueletos. Por eso en Soria le llamamos el Monte de las Ánimas, y por eso he querido salir de él antes que cierre la noche._

Cerré el libro y me encogí hecha un ovillo en el sofá. No quería seguir leyendo. Lo último que necesitaba eran más argumentos para estar asustada. Pero era demasiado tarde. El pánico había vuelto a apoderarse de mí. Sabía que no podía dejarme dominar por él, así que respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. ¿Los cerré? No. Las luces se habían apagado sumiéndome en la oscuridad más absoluta. Busqué a tientas el móvil para alumbrarme con él, pero no conseguí encontrarlo.

Desistí y, cerrando los ojos, intenté dormir. Imposible. La casa temblaba casi tanto como yo. La madera crujía. El viento gemía en los cristales. Me tapé la cabeza con una manta y apreté los puños. Y así pasó una hora, dos, tres, un siglo... La noche pareció eterna.

El ruido de un trueno me sobresaltó y saqué la cabeza de las mantas.

A los pocos segundos, la luz de un relámpago iluminó algo en la ventana.

Un rostro.

No tuve tiempo de distinguir bien sus facciones, pero estaba segura de lo que había visto: dos ojos brillantes observándome impasibles desde el otro lado del cristal.

Era la mirada de una persona.

Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada y lloré hasta quedarme dormida de agotamiento.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Senna y Kaien

_Tercer capítulo... Gracias por los comentarios... Review si os ha gustado :D_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Senna y Kaien**

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana, algo esencial había cambiado: ya no estaba asustada.

La noche se había esfumado, y con ella todos sus demonios. Una luz clara bañaba el salón.

Me levanté del sofá de un salto y me acerqué a la ventana. Había un pajarillo revoloteando al otro lado, justo en el mismo lugar donde había visto aquel rostro la noche anterior. Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de esa imagen. ¿Cómo podía ser tan real una alucinación? Preferí no darle más vueltas al asunto. La tormenta y el cansancio me habían jugado una mala pasada, pero todo eso quedaba ya atrás.

La lluvia se había filtrado en la tierra haciendo que el paisaje, verdísimo, brillara con intensidad. El cielo, recién lavado tras la tormenta, también lucía su mejor azul.

Superada mi primera noche en la Dehesa, amanecía un nuevo y radiante día.

El caserón estaba caldeado y pensé que había llegado el momento de acomodarme en mi nuevo hogar. Agarré varias bolsas y mochilas y las subí al piso de arriba. Escogí el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba a la entrada principal. Tenía una enorme cama de hierro forjado con un colchón enrollado y varios muebles de pino: una mesita, un armario de dos puertas y un escritorio antiguo. Mientras colocaba en él los libros y el ordenador portátil, me llamó la atención un cajoncito situado a un lado del mueble. Intenté abrirlo, pero estaba cerrado con llave.

Después de sacudir el polvo, colocar la ropa y hacer la cama, vestí las paredes con las mismas láminas que había descolgado el día anterior de mi habitación. Ambientar aquel cuarto con mis grupos de música favoritos y con mis cosas me hizo sentir extrañamente protegida.

Me senté en la cama y observé de nuevo la diminuta cerradura del cajón. Instintivamente me llevé la mano al cuello. Era de un tamaño similar a la llave que mi madre me había regalado siendo una niña. Me la quité y la introduje en la apertura con expectación.

Dejé escapar una exhalación de sorpresa al ver cómo la cerradura cedía al movimiento de la llave.

El corazón empezó a latirme con rapidez. había cargado con ella casi la mitad de mi existencia; fuera lo que fuese lo que contenía aquel cajoncito, había estado esperándome todo ese tiempo. Me imaginé a mi madre frente a ese escritorio, guardando en él algo que yo estaba a punto de descubrir... y no pude evitar emocionarme.

Mis ojos se enfrentaron con cierta desilusión al gran misterio: otra llave más grande. Me pregunté si esta tardaría lo mismo en encontrar su sitio y si abriría un nuevo enigma. Tal vez todo aquello no era más que el inicio de un juego, como esas muñecas rusas que albergan otra muñeca en su interior, y esta a su vez otra, y esta a su vez otra...

Hice girar la nueva llave entre mis dedos. Parecía muy antigua y estaba oxidada. Me la guardé en el bolsillo.

El sonido de mis tripas me recordó que hacía tiempo que no comía nada. Por primera vez en días, estaba hambrienta. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, pero, justo cuando estaba al final del tramo, tuve un presentimiento.

Volví a subir los peldaños de dos en dos hasta el último piso.

Me quedé unos segundos frente a la puerta. Ya había intentado abrirla, sin éxito, en dos ocasiones. Esta vez estaba segura de conseguirlo. Saqué la llave y contuve la respiración.

Estaba tan excitada ante la perspectiva de lo que encontraría al otro lado, que no oí el resoplido, profundo y acompasado, que tanto me había asustado la noche anterior.

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un chirrido. Mi euforia se transformó en pánico cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de aquella criatura. Eran enormes, redondos y amarillos. Ambas gritamos.

Medía unos treinta y cinco centímetros de largo y casi el doble de envergadura. Su cabeza era muy redonda y su plumaje, blanco inmaculado.

Era una lechuza.

Antes de levantar el vuelo y salir por la misma claraboya por la que había entrado, dejó caer el cuerpo mutilado de un ratoncito muerto.

Me llevé las manos a la boca y cerré de un portazo. Después me reí de mí misma y del miedo que me había hecho pasar aquel animal. A pesar de su impresionante mirada, aquel bicho no era más que un ave inofensiva.

Estaba convencida de que en aquel desván encontraría cosas interesantes... pero me reservé la emoción para otro momento. Quería bajar al pueblo a por provisiones. La despensa estaba vacía y, en mi mochila de mano, solo me quedaba una barrita de cereales.

.

Necesité de toda mi concentración para pedalear en aquella mountain bike sin caerme por el camino. En Barcelona era usuaria del Bicing*, pero aquel terreno irregular, lleno de obstáculos, poco tenía que ver con el asfalto firme de la ciudad. Aun así, avanzaba a toda velocidad. Notar el sol en las mejillas, después de días de lluvia y llanto, me hizo sentir de nuevo viva. Me sorprendí a mí misma canturreando.

Como todo era bajada, recorrí los diez kilómetros que separaban la Dehesa de Colmenar en apenas una hora. Aunque la perspectiva de subir de regreso todo aquel camino me asustaba, traté de no pensar en ello y disfrutar del paisaje.

Mientras pedaleaba, me sorprendió el sonido de un helicóptero sobrevolando el bosque.

Ya en la entrada de Colmenar, cuando el camino de tierra se unía al empedrado del pueblo -y cuando más confiada me sentía de mi habilidad ciclística-, perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de chocar contra un camión parado. En el derrape, una gran caja se interpuso a mi paso. La esquivé como pude, frenando a tiempo, pero la chica que la sostenía no pudo evitar que cayera al suelo. Yo caí tras ella en el arcén.

- ¡Eh, tú, niñata, estás ciega o qué! ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas?

- Lo siento mucho. No te he visto...

La chica se arrodilló en el suelo y se apresuró a comprobar el estado de la mercancía.

- Tienes suerte de que no se haya roto ni una copa. Te las habría hecho pagar todas como me llamo Senna.

La chica sacó una de la caja y la miró a contraluz para asegurarse de que no se había resquebrajado.

- Lo siento -repetí mientras me ponía en pie y me acercaba a ella cojeando. Me escocía una rodilla, pero me preocupaba más el faro roto de mi bicicleta. Ahora tendría que afanarme en volver pronto a la Dehesa si no quería perderme a oscuras en el bosque.

- Hay que ser muy lechuguina para entrar así en un pueblo -protestó la chica sin siquiera mirarme.

- ¡Ni te he rozado! La única que se ha hecho daño aquí soy yo -dije molesta-. Tu caja ha aparecido de repente y yo...

- Si quieres, me disculpo por interponerme en tu camino. ¿Desea la princesa que limpiemos las piedrecitas del suelo para que no tropiece la próxima vez, o prefiere, tal vez, que la recibamos con una alfombra roja cada vez que nos visite?

- La alfombra roja estará bien -dije tratando de ser graciosa para vencer su hostilidad-. Soy Rukia.

- Lo sé -dijo ella rehusando mi mano extendida.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Esto es un pueblo. Las malas noticias corren como la pólvora.

- ¿Soy una mala noticia?

- No nos gustan los extraños. Este es un pueblo tranquilo y la gente como tú solo trae problemas.

- Déjame adivinar... Tú debes de ser la embajadora de Colmenar, ¿a que sí? -sonreí con sarcasmo.

Senna no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se acercó a mí, me miró a los ojos con dureza y levantó el dedo corazón a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Después dio media vuelta, recogió su caja y desapareció calle abajo.

La observé unos segundos tratando de entender su reacción. Aunque me sacaba un palmo largo, aquella chica no era mucho mayor que yo. A pesar de sus rudos modales, su aspecto era delicado. Tenía la piel muy clara y los ojos dorados.

- Adiós, Senna, un gusto conocerte -dije entre dientes para mí mientras me adentraba en Colmenar arrastrando la bici.

.

Recorrí las calles hasta dar con el único colmado del pueblo. Reconocí en un estante los botes de mermelada de mi tío y me recordé a mí misma que debía recoger frutos del bosque. Durante mi paseo en bici había localizado varias zarzas repletas de moras.

Tras cargar la mochila con alimentos para una semana, pregunté a la tendera:

- ¿Hay algún café con internet en este pueblo?

- Uy, maja, no sé. Déjame pensar...

Su silencio se prolongó tanto que pensé que aquella señora, con más edad de estar jubilada que al frente de un comercio, se había traspuesto. Estuve a punto de intervenir cuando dejó de frotarse su barbilla peluda y contestó:

- Sí, sí... En el café de Flora creo que hay karaoke todos los domingos.

Me esforcé en no soltar una risita justo antes de notar una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Al volverme me encontré con un chico de unos veinte años. Llevaba un corte de pelo moderno -con greñas desfiladas y flequillo hacia un lado- y unas gafas de pasta negra. Me pregunté si sería de Colmenar.

- Necesito un ordenador con internet -le expliqué.

- Sígueme.

Aquel chico me acompañó hasta la puerta del colmado y me señaló la casa de enfrente.

- Entra y sube al primer piso. Encontrarás la puerta de mi habitación abierta. Hay un portátil encendido sobre la cama. Puedes usarlo.

- Gracias -contesté perpleja.

- No hay de qué -dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a entrar en el colmado-. Ponte cómoda.

Me sorprendió que aquel chico no me acompañara a su casa y dejara que una extraña se colara en su habitación. Pero Senna ya me había dejado claro que no era una desconocida en aquel pueblo. Me pregunté qué cosas se habrían comentado sobre mí.

Entré vacilante.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando oí un ruido de cacerolas en la primera planta. Me acerqué algo cohibida.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años trasteaba en la cocina. Esbozó una sonrisa al verme. A continuación, se secó una mano en el delantal y me la extendió a modo de saludo.

Supuse que era la madre de aquel chico.

- Tú debes de ser Rukia -dijo-. Yo soy Mizuki.

Estreché su mano y asentí sorprendida antes de explicarle mi intromisión.

- Su hijo me ha dicho que puedo utilizar su ordenador.

- Claro.

Mizuki me acompañó hasta las escaleras.

- La primera puerta a la izquierda. Ponte cómoda, maja.

La hospitalidad de aquella familia hizo que me sintiera orgullosa de las raíces que me unían a ese pueblo.

Ya en la habitación, me senté en la cama y acomodé el portátil sobre mi regazo.

Sonreí al ver la imagen, algo cursi, que aquel chico tenía de fondo de pantalla: dos gatitos metidos en una cesta de mimbre. Tras entrar en mi correo electrónico, saqué mi pen drive de un bolsillo de la mochila y me pasé los apuntes que me enviaba Isane.

Mi profesora no quería que perdiera el último año de bachillerato y me había hecho prometerle que seguiría el curso a través de sus e-mails. a cambio, yo pasaría unos controles online antes de presentarme a los exámenes finales. Había convencido al resto de los profesores para que emplearan el mismo método. Aun así, ella coordinaba todos los apuntes y me hacía de enlace con el responsable de cada materia.

Mientras se copiaba la información, entré en Facebook y leí los mensajes de Rangiku. Había colgado varias fotos. Para ser honesta, no sentí ni un ápice de envidia por sus juergas nocturnas. Aquel ambiente de discotecas y chicos y cervezas me producía pereza. Nunca he sido una persona muy sociable; no me van mucho las fiestas y el alcohol me sienta fatal. Sí deseé, en cambio, tumbarme en una playa soleada como la que se veía en alguna de sus fotos.

Después volví a mi correo y descubrí un mensaje nuevo con un inquietante asunto: "Estoy cerca". El remitente era un tal Shinigami. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser...

_Querida Rukia:_

_Esto no es una advertencia ni una amenaza. Es un hecho. Estoy cerca... Pronto estaré contigo. Y ese día tal vez desearás no haber nacido. No confíes en nadie, no pierdas de vista tu sombra. Estás a punto de emprender un viaje a las tinieblas. Allí nuestras almas estarán juntas por siempre y nada podrá ya separarnos._

_S._

Cerré el correo y apagué el ordenador. Como broma no tenía gracia, pero ¿quién me lo enviaba? Muy pocas personas tenían mi e-mail. El pulso se me aceleró cuando comprendí lo que aquello significaba. Alguien me estaba acosando.

La puerta se abrió de repente y no pude evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa.

- Lo siento, ¿te he asustado?

El chico amable entró en su habitación y se sentó junto a mí, en el borde de la cama.

- No, no... -balbuceé-. Gracias por dejarme tu ordenador. Me llamo Rukia.

- Yo, Kaien -dijo él girándose hacia mí y estampando dos besos en mis mejillas-. Estás... ¿temblando?

- Sí, creo que sí. Me ha entrado frío.

Kaien subió la temperatura de la calefacción un par de grados. Después vi que se fijaba en mi pierna.

- Estás sangrando.

Bajé la mirada. Había una mancha roja en mi vaquero, a la altura de la rodilla.

- Me he caído de la bicicleta -contesté sorprendida.

- Déjame ver... -murmuró reflexivo al tiempo que se arrodillaba a mis pies.

- No... no es nada...

Kaien me subió el pantalón y lo remangó por encima de la rodilla.

- Es una pequeña herida, pero más vale que la limpiemos...

Me intimidó cómo sonó su tono de voz y cómo sus dedos fríos rozaron mi piel.

- No hace falta -dije poniéndome en pie-. Es solo una herida.

Enarcó una ceja.

- Está bien -me rendí.

Kaien limpió la herida con un algodón y un poco de alcohol. Lo hacía con delicadeza, pero aun así no pude evitar retirar un poco la pierna.

- Ay -gemí en voz baja.

Sonrió de forma pícara al tiempo que la cubría con una venda.

- Déjatela unos días. no es mucho, pero es mejor que cicatrice bien.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. me va bien practicar.

- ¿Practicar?

- Estoy matriculado en la UNED.

- ¿Estudias medicina a distancia?

- Veterinaria -contestó sin dejar de sonreír-. Pero, en realidad, no hay tanta diferencia. Una herida es una herida, en una persona o en una vaca.

- Gracias -sonreí-. Primero practicas conmigo y luego me comparas con una vaca. Muy amable.

Ambos reímos.

- No sabía que podía estudiarse a distancia.

- Tengo que hacer algunas clases presenciales al año; me obliga a instalarme en Madrid un par de meses -me explicó con una mueca de fastidio.

- Y eso te disgusta -dije sorprendida.

- Odio las ciudades -confesó-. La gente es... -Kaien se detuvo-. Perdona, Rukia, olvidaba que eres una chica de ciudad.

- Tranquilo -repliqué divertida-. No eres el único colmenareño al que no le gusto. Solo llevo aquí un día y lo más bonito que me han dicho ha sido niñata, lechuguina, vaca... Podré soportar un nuevo agravio.

- Yo no he dicho que no me gustes... -enmudeció un instante y me repasó con mirada traviesa-. ¿O crees que dejo que cualquiera utilice mi ordenador y se siente en mi cama? Quería decir que la gente de ciudad es algo cerrada y desconfiada.

- No siempre es así.

- No me malinterpretes, no soy un pueblerino cerrado de mollera. Tengo planes importantes, pero incluso en un pueblo pequeñito como este se pueden hacer grandes cosas para transformar el mundo en el que vivimos. Ya sabes: "Piensa global, actúa local". Soy un idealista.

- Eso es bonito. Mi madre era de este pueblo y solía pensar así antes de enfermar -reflexioné en voz alta.

Kaien vaciló un momento.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Murió hace unos meses.

- Lo siento -murmuró-. Tu tío Byakuya también es buena persona. Espero que se recupere pronto...

Me impresionó tanto escuchar en la misma frase "tío Byakuya" y "buena persona" que no presté atención a lo que dijo después.

Un delicioso olor a guiso distrajo mi atención unos segundos.

- Mmm, ¿qué es eso que huele tan bien? -pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Es la caldereta de mi madre. ¡Tienes que probarla! Ahora que lo pienso... ¿por qué no te quedas a comer?

- No, no -dije poniéndome en pie-. Mejor otro día.

- Está bien. Pero tendrás que convencerla tú.

Kaien sonrió travieso y corrió escaleras abajo sin esperarme.

Entré en la cocina. Me sorprendió comprobar que ya había un cubierto para mí.

Traté amablemente de rehusar la invitación de Mizuki, pero la mujer parecía muy poco dispuesta a aceptar una negativa tan fácilmente.

- Te quedas. No se hable más -dijo con tono tajante.

- No quiero molestar...

- Solo me molestas si no te quedas.

Desprovista de argumentos tras aquella frase, me senté en la mesa. Mientras comíamos, observé a Mizuki mirándome varias veces con ternura. En una ocasión nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- Perdona, Rukia... pero es que te pareces tanto a ella...

- ¿A quién?

- A tu madre.

- ¿La conociste? -pregunté sin poder contener la emoción.

- Yo era amiga de tu tía, la esposa de Byakuya. Le sacábamos cinco años a tu madre. Pero recuerdo que... -Mizuki interrumpió un momento su explicación para soltar una carcajada- nos divertíamos mucho asustándola con historias de miedo.

- Pobrecita -me quejé divertida.

- No, ¡le encantaban! Aunque después se asustaba mucho... Las historias que más le gustaban eran las de la cabaña del diablo. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

- ¡Mamá! No empieces con tus historias de abuela cebolleta -protestó Kaien.

- No, por favor, cuenta... Me encantaría oír esa historia.

La madre de Kaien respiró profundo antes de empezar su relato.

- Cerca de la Dehesa, en plena sierra de la Demanda, hubo hace años una rica hacienda. Tenía casa con huerta y colmenar, campos de trigo y centeno, un encinar y decenas de ovejas. El dueño de todo aquello, Rodrigoalbar, era un joven apuesto al que se rifaban las chicas del pueblo. Los años pasaban, pero el mozo no se comprometía con ninguna. Un día, una hermosa dama fue presentada en Colmenar como la señora de Rodrigoalbar. Las familias de las mozas casaderas palidecieron de rabia al ver la fortuna en manos de una extraña y tramaron una venganza. Una noche raptaron a la esposa, la mataron y tiraron su cuerpo a la Laguna Negra con un pedrusco atado a sus pies.

Mizuki interrumpió su narración para poner la cafetera en el fuego.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? -pregunté con impaciencia.

- Al día siguiente, Rodrigoalbar y su esposa se presentaron, como cada semana, en el mercado de la plaza del pueblo.

- ¿No estaba muerta?

- Ya lo creo. Hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir a aquello. Fue así como los colmenareños descubrieron que aquella mujer era un ser sobrenatural. Una bruja.

- ¡Vaya! -Aquella historia me tenía completamente hipnotizada.

- Colmenar vivió años y años de pobreza y penurias... Hasta que un día la acusaron de brujería y la quemaron en la hoguera. El pueblo se recuperó, pero Rodrigoalbar, enloquecido, dejó que su fortuna se echara a perder. Un día incendiaron su hacienda para borrar todo rastro de aquella bruja...

- ¿Y qué pasó con Rodrigoalbar?

- Hizo una cabaña de sus escombros y vivió allí muchos años. Todavía hoy, a veces, se ve salir humo de su cabaña.

- ¿Todavía vive?

- Bueno, eso es matemáticamente imposible. Tendría más de quinientos años... Pero su cabaña sigue en pie y te aseguro que nadie de este pueblo en su sano juicio osa acercarse a sus lindes.

- ¿En serio?

- Mi abuela me contó de niña que un día su padre, perdido por esa zona, se cruzó con un viejo de largas barbas y que, escopeta en mano, estuvo a punto de mandarlo al otro mundo.

- Bah, leyendas viejas -se mofó Kaien.

- Puede ser, pero ¿recuerdas lo que contó don Akira?

- ¡Mamá! Akira es un viejo que vive pegado a su botella de whisky. Además, ¡vas a conseguir asustar a Rukia!

Mizuki rió de buena gana al ver mi cara de espanto.

- Sí, realmente te pareces mucho a tu madre...

Miré por la ventana y vi cómo la tarde empezaba a perderse tras las montañas. Solo eran las cuatro, pero apenas quedaban dos horas de luz.

- Tengo que irme antes de que anochezca. -Me levanté de forma precipitada.

- Te acompaño -dijo Kaien.

.

Una vez en la calle, me sorprendí del rato que llevaba junto a ese chico. Era la primera persona que me trataba bien desde que había llegado a tierras sorianas. Su madre y él eran unas personas encantadoras. Me sentía como un perrito apaleado al que después de curar las heridas le ponen un platito de comida. No quería moverme de su lado.

Seguí sus pasos sin plantearme muy bien adónde nos dirigíamos. Todavía cojeaba un poco, así que dejé que él arrastrara mi bici. Al cruzar la plaza, Kaien paró frente a un casita de piedra. Estaba a oscuras y tenía las cortinas corridas.

- Ya hemos llegado.

- ¿Adónde?

Kaien me miró perplejo.

- A tu casa.

Comprendí enseguida que estábamos en la casa que mi tío tenía en el pueblo.

- Yo no me alojo aquí. Estoy en la Dehesa.

La cara de espanto de Kaien lo dijo todo.

- Te acompaño a recoger tus cosas. No puedes quedarte allí sola.

- Claro que puedo -protesté contrariada-. Ya he pasado una noche allí.

- Estás como una cabra, Rukia -contestó él con un suspiro-. Pero supongo que no te voy a convencer... así que como mínimo deja que te acompañe en mi coche. Va a oscurecer, tienes la pierna mal y vas sin luces en la bici.

- Está bien. -Le devolví la sonrisa.

El recuerdo del e-mail que había recibido esa mañana y la historia de Mizuki hacían que agradeciera su compañía hasta encontrarme segura en casa.

- Kaien, ¿las lechuzas son peligrosas? -le pregunté mientras metía la bici en su maletero.

- No, a menos que seas un ratoncito asustado o poco ágil.

Su respuesta me dejó tranquila.

.

Cuando abrí la puerta del torreón, ya era noche cerrada. No eran más de las siete y una oscuridad impenetrable lo inundaba todo.

Accioné el interruptor y una luz amarilla se expandió por la sala. Al instante, tuve la certeza de que mi tío había estado allí. Noté pequeñas variaciones, detalles que habrían pasado desapercibidos a una persona poco observadora. Como una cortina echada, una manta en un sitio distinto...

Byakuya me había dicho que vivía en el pueblo. Me fastidió descubrir que pasaba más tiempo allí del que había imaginado. Tal vez aquel caserón no era solo un lugar de trabajo para él -en el que hacía sus mermeladas en épocas puntuales- y yo me había equivocado al suponer que podría moverme a mis anchas.

- Mi tío ha estado aquí -murmuré fastidiada.

- Imposible -dijo Kaien sorprendido-. Creí que lo sabías. Tu tío tuvo un accidente ayer mientras hacía el reparto por Soria. Nada grave, pero creo que tendrá que quedarse en el hospital varios días.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
